fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenrou Island
Tenrou Island (天狼島, Tenrō Jima lit. Heaven Wolf Island) is the holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild. X784's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial was held on this island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 14-15 It is also the resting place of Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 4-5 Climate and Area Tenrou Island is well-known for its summer-hot climate, not affected by other climates and weather systems on the mainland. Cana Alberona noted this is because of clashing currents present in the area, which keep temperatures high all year long.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 2 Barrier The Island is normally hidden by a strong barrier, making it impossible to find no matter what magic one uses. This is because there is a highly classified secret regarding Fairy Tail hidden there. Geography Tenrou Island stands alone in the middle of the sea, with no other isles visible in the surrounding area. It is a mildly small, rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellowFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 1 and green in color.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 1 One side of the island is shown to be particular rocky, possessing large formations jutting outwards from the ground, one near the shore, protruding above the sea, and the other near the center of the island, overlooking it; the latter has a pair of waterfalls falling down from it in a small lake below. Topping such second rocky formation stands the most distinctive element of the island: the Tenrou Tree, a gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches which sustain something that has been described as being similar to "an island of top of an island", being a large, flat section composed of earth and crowded by a multitude of normal-sized trees. Galleries A bare rocky bay is present along the shores of the island, where no trees are present, but many large roots are shown crowding the rocks overlooking a clearing,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 16 where eight galleries open, leading, through a cave system consisting of an identical number of caves, with four of them converging together in two pairs to create single pathways,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 7 to the inner part of the island, to a glade, flanked by trees and palms,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 16 where a waterfall is present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 13 This place acted as the starting point for X784's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, with all of the galleries being marked by a letter from "A''" to "''H", and back then was marked by the smoke coming from a pile of trunks ordinately disposed in a square shape to generate a massive brazier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 6 The gallery marked by the letter "C''" leads to a marine cave joining it with another route, with a sandy ground, stalactites hanging from the ceiling and corals adorning the rocky sections. The ceiling sports several holes, lighting up the place alongside the number of firefly-like beings floating in the area, which during the Exam had a large banner bearing the kanji for "''Fight" hanging from two stalactites,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 19-20 and a wooden portcullis blocking the way to the joint gallery leading out;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 2-3 this would have been opened only after the loss of one of the two competing teams fighting in the cave. The gallery marked by the letter "E''" instead leads to a cave which, aside from stalactites, has a multitude of natural rocky pillars going from the ground to the ceiling. Blooming vegetation grows here, in the form of grass, bushes, corals, cactus-like plants and lianas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 13-19 Holes in the ceiling are present here as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Page 17 Path "''D" instead leads to an artificial, ancient-looking tunnel made of stone, covered in moss and having roots from the trees above appear here and there from the ceiling. Stone statues reminiscent of totems are lined up the walls. Gallery "A''" leads to an open-air beach, with trees and bushes flanking it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 2-5 Another route is shown leading to a cave with large holes on the walls, similar to rough windows, and a number of stalagmites and stalactites adorning it; polka-dotted mushrooms, somehow reminiscent of amanita muscaria with inverted colorschemes, are also present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 8-10 Enormous, aggressive animals live on this island, some looking like pseudo-dinosaurs. Apparently, a few of these animals can speak in human language as well. The island has giant rock formations under the Tenrou Tree that resemble wolves howling at the sky, which may have been the reason for the name Tenrou (meaning heavenly wolf). Whether they are natural, carved, or made by magic is unknown. There are also ruins that can be found on this island, which indicates someone once stayed there. Makarov Dreyar went on to note that, in the past, Tenrou Island was said to have been inhabited by a real fairy. The lower half of the island is full of natural caves, which form a large, underground labyrinth. On the surface, the island is covered by rich, tropical jungles and waterfalls. It was serving as the battleground in the war between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail. It was thought to be destroyed by The Black Dragon, Acnologia, after the Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart war ended. But, seven years later Ichiya tells the surviving members of Fairy Tail that Tenrou Island still exists. Fauna Tenrou Island is inhabited by a variety of peculiar animals, inhabiting specific zones of the island. Some of them are shown to be large and aggressive, something which only contributed to make the Exam held there more difficult. *The '''Rollidillo' inhabits the southern part of the island. It is a massive, strong, quadrupedal reptilian creature with a large mouth full of sharp teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 3 Its body is covered in very hard scales, and, whenever it gets serious, it curls it up and rolls over enemies. *The Doscasaurus, living in the northwestern part of the island, is an enormous, carnivorous dinosaur-like creature covered in scales and walking on its rear legs, with its forelegs being smaller in comparison, much like a real tyrannosaurus rex. It possesses a prominent, dark round section topping the upper front part of its head, which it uses to headbutt preys to eat, something which it's proud of. *The Curily is a small rodent-like creature covered in light fur, sporting a long tail and large, dark ears. It inhabits the northern part of the island, but goes south when it's winter, in spite of Tenrou's constant climate. *The Clipper is a mildly large bird with a prominent crest and seemingly mobile, horn-like protrusions sprouting from the ending part of its abdomen. It inhabits the central western part of the island, and it's known for being very brutal, attacking in flocks. *The Hodras, inhabiting the southwestern part of the island, is a massive, strong pig-like creature covered in dark spots,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 17-18 believed to be related to the pigs it shares the appearance with. It is not unique to Tenrou Island, being quite common in Fiore. *The Kubina Gamaru, which inhabits the northeastern part of the island, is a large and bizarre herbivorous creature, which can range from 5 to 7 meters. It has short, thin limbs, with human-like hands, stands on its rear legs and possesses a pair of hanging antenna-like protrusions sprouting from the sides of its head. Curiously enough, few of them can understand human language and similarly speak it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 5-7 Magic and Abilities The Great Tenrou Tree bestows divine protection upon those bearing the Fairy Tail crest marking so they can not die while on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Fairy Tail property Category:Locations Category:Fairy Tail property Category:Needs Help